


Sleep tight little one with the pretty blue eyes...

by MarblesandBowties



Category: One Direction
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Los Angeles, M/M, Missing his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarblesandBowties/pseuds/MarblesandBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis leaves to LA before Harry because he has work to do. Five years of being together; yet he is not adjusted to his heart ache from missing his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep tight little one with the pretty blue eyes..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a while since I last posted something. College has been really busy but I'm on holiday now and I decided to write something about these two love birds who hopefully soon will be able to show this world what true love is.  
> I hope you like this, it's a little thing I made up. But nothing is to say that Louis does not miss him boy when he is away, because I'm pretty sure he does.  
> Enjoy :)

Louis comes home after a late night studio session. His back aches from the sitting so long in the chair. He puts the keys aside and taps the screen for the lights to turn on. The house is quiet, too quiet he would think. He walks towards the kitchen thinking of making some tea before he goes to bed and sleeps for atleast a day.

He shouldn’t be this tired. Or maybe he should be given the fact that he is indeed getting old. His movements are slow and drowsy. Damn he is really tired, he wonders why. Maybe he just needs a good cuddle or a nice warm shower with his favorite person in the world. 

He feels his eyes get wet while stirring the tea. Wow! It’s been five years and he’s still not used to being away from his boy. After everything that they have been through one would think they might be used to it, but the truth is they are not. Especially Louis, he may look as the tough guy but the reality is every single wall he builds crumbles when it comes to Harry, the love of his life, his present and his future.

He lies down on their old couch which is facing the big tall windows overlooking their infinity pool and the lovely view of the hills. He releases a long sigh as he sits down; this couch is heaven it’s literally made of clouds or maybe it is the fact that this is the same couch they had in their first apartment in London. The one filled with so many fond memories, some even makes him blush. And Harry being the sap he is shipped it all the way to LA a few years ago.Many a time has Louis caught Harry fast asleep on it, says he misses him a little less when he’s on it and Louis is somewhere else and Harry is alone in this big house that they are slowly turning into a home.

The thing is Louis really misses his boy okay. It’s been a few stressful days with work and he just wants to relax with his fiancé. He knows he’s being selfish when he thinks that he wants them to be together all the time, he knows that they have work to do and most of the time it is in different places of the world. He knows it’s a part of being a famous but it still hurts, he still misses him. He can’t wait for Harry to be back. Even if it is a day they get to be holed up in their home together Louis is so excited for it. He can’t wait to cuddle his little spoon, he can’t wait to hide his face in his boy’s hair, he can’t wait to inhale his boy’s smell, he can’t wait to hear him talk about all the things he did after he left, he can’t wait to hear his plans for the rest of the days before tour starts again.

Louis drinks his tea scrolling through his phone searching places in LA to go for once his boy is back. There’s apparently a nice winery that is about an hour away. Louis thinks that Harry might like it, apparently it’s hidden away and it’s got massive gardens to walk through and nice little places to have a romantic meal. Perfect! Louis thinks. Harry would definitely love it.

Just when he is about to get up and go to their room he gets a text message from Harry.

 _‘Hi baby, hope you got home safe. I just got home as well. I’m going to go sleep now because I sort of have a flight to catch tomorrow; it’s apparently going to this place called Los Angeles. Do you know anything about that place? Is it big, will I get lost there?_ ’

Louis can’t stop smiling at his phone.

Then another one comes through.

_‘Sleep tight little one with the pretty blue eyes, few more hours till I see you. Till then you have my heart and my soul, its right next to you as you sleep. I love you more than you can know and I miss you so much, I can’t wait to see you and get back all the time we missed, you are not leaving me or the house and definitely not the bed once I’m back. Love you angel, Goodnight xxxx’_

If Louis cried a bit before going to sleep it’s totally and completely acceptable because he has the best fiancé in the world who is also his best friend and also literally just the best person alive and he is going to see him tomorrow and he just cannot wait for it. He’s so excited that he cries and cocoons himself in their bed. He faces the pillow that says ‘The King of the Bed and touches it with his hand. ‘I can’t wait to see you too baby boy’ and brings it to cuddle with him before he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives in LA to come home to a cold room and a sleepy beauty on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this before the day ends.  
> A little bit of soulmate and a little bit of French. Enjoy!!!

Harry steps off the SUV carrying his two bags with him. He shuts the door while thanking the driver and walks towards their house. The plants of either side of the stairs looks well taken care of, it seems.

Louis has not forgotten to call their gardener apparently.

He unlocks the door and steps inside. Sunlight is streaming in through the living room windows. He can see the view from where he is standing and it’s beautiful but there’s also the fact that Louis forgot to shut the curtains before he went to sleep. It’s no way the maids doing Harry thinks because she was specifically sent on holiday, so it’s just the two of them at home with the occasional security guards outside. Harry sighs, he can’t really accept Louis to be a domestic goddess, the fact that the house is in the same condition as it was when Harry left is in fact an extremely good sign.

He takes his bags and leaves it on the sofa before climbing the stairs to their room.

He reaches their bedroom and ever so slowly opens the door. The air con is on full blast, stepping into the room it is quite different to the temperature outside. It’s a bad habit of Louis, he always puts the air con on high and wakes up shivering which in turn puts him in a bad mood; though this only happens when he’s alone because Harry is the one in charge of almost everything when they are together.

 _‘I’m a grown man Harold there’s things I want to be done my way’_ Louis would say, _‘Atleast let me do it when I’m alone so I don’t bother you baby’_

Harry steps into the room and toes off his shoes while increasing the temperature because it is quite cold. He can’t see Louis yet, just his form covered by their thick covers. He takes off his shirt before making his way to the bed. As he approaches he can see that Louis is sleeping on his side of the bed cuddling Harry’s pillow. Only his head is out of the cocoon he has built around him and he looks like he is in deep sleep.

Harry kneels on Louis’ side of the bed and lowers himself to take a good look at his boy. It’s been a few days since he last saw him and he just looks so precious. His cheeks have got a small tan on it and he’s got marks from glasses on the sides of his nose. His hair is splayed on the pillow with some covering his face.

Harry feels excitement within himself, he’s finally with his boy, but he can’t bring himself to wake Louis up. He knows how hard work has been for him and he just wants his to rest as much as possible before tour starts. He has already planned on taking Louis to the winery near their place so they can spend some time strolling through the gardens and probably have a nice meal enjoying the view.

Harry decides to a nap would be best idea given the fact that he is tired from his flight and also because he doesn’t want to wake Louis up. He stands up again and removes his trousers which leaves him in his boxers and crawls up the bed. It’s a bit hard for him to share the same cover with Louis so he settles on curling up against his boy and being the big spoon for once.

Harry hides his nose in Louis hair and takes a deep breath which smells a whole lot like home before nosing his way down ever so gently so place a kiss behind his ear.

Harry has to let Louis know he’s back so he whispers in his ear. _‘_ _Dormez bien mon amour, je serai là quand vous vous réveillez_.’ Harry knows Louis will understand it because they have both been taking French lessons for a while now, because nothing is better than the love of his life speaking what Harry believes is the most romantic language in the world.  He tucks his face into Louis hair once again before closing his eyes peacefully. He’s finally with his boy and the uneasiness that he was having before just disappears away.


End file.
